


Magical Duel

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Remy doesn’t seem to understand the rules, and his greed will drive away his god parent. Timmy just has Cosmo as a fairy god parent, and Cosmo is a bachelor.
Relationships: Cosmo Cosma/Timmy Turner, Juandissimo Magnifico/Timmy Turner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Magical Duel  
  
Remy doesn’t seem to understand the rules, and his greed will drive away his god parent. Timmy just has Cosmo as a fairy god parent, and Cosmo is a bachelor.  
  
Chap 1 The Duel  
  
Remy Buxaplenty was rich, he had everything a kid would want, except his parents attention. His parents were to obsessed with money to even realize he existed. For this reason Remy was given a fairy god parent, Juandissimo.  
  
Despite all he had he didn’t appreciate it, he was rude, mean and spoiled. Juandissimo tried to guide him, but the boy ignored him. He treated him like any other servant at his estate. The muscled fairy feared that Remy would end up in the hall of infamy.  
  
-x-  
  
Timmy had a run in with Remy on several occasions. One being him and his friends had waited in line all night to go see this new hero movie, and Remy cuts in line. He says he could cause he was rich, and the ticket person originally told him to go back to the back of the line, but Remy gave him a hundred bucks.  
  
The ticket taker took the money and let Remy cut. Remy then proceeded to buy all the tickets. Timmy and his friends cheered thinking he was gonna treat everyone, but the rich boy just scoffed and said he needed the seats for his bags of money. How conceited could he be!?  
  
Then there was the time Timmy was shooting for the high score at the arcade. He had beaten everyone fairly, but then Remy showed up. He hired a pro gamer to beat all his matches and tire Timmy out, and drop his HP down to nothing and then h took over and finished Timmy off just to say he won.  
  
The final straw, was somehow the rich brat appeared in the Crimson Chin comic book.  
  
Deciding to see what was up he staked out the house, and saw that Remy was living with neglectful parents, an evil baby sitter, and had a strange purple ferret. He put the info together and learned that he had fairy god parent to.  
  
The biggest surprise came was that Juandissimo was Cosmo’s ex-boyfriend. Timmy didn’t care that Cosmo was gay, he was too. He just didn’t like secrets. “Sorry Timmy but god parents can’t reveal the identity of other god parents and kids.”  
  
Cosmo revealed why they had broken up to begin with. Fairies were immortal creatures love and pleasure were meant to be shared among them, but when two grow close they make an arrangement, that should someone join them or if one of them wanted to sleep with someone else they had to discuss it and agree. Juandissimo was a fairy of passion, Cosmo knew that, but the macho fairy was a kiss first talk later kind of guy. In the course of one day the fairy had 5 flings and forgot to tell Cosmo once, so the green haired fairy dumped him.  
  
“Ok, well guess Remy has it rough to, so let’s go home.” Cosmo waved his wand and in a poof they vanished and returned home. Sadly Remy had seen and learned Timmy had a god parent to.  
  
“That little rat has a god parent to, why didn’t you tell me!?” the ferret changed into the very sexy and muscular Juandissimo.  
  
“I’m sorry Remy, but it’s in the rules.” A book with El Rules appeared.  
  
“It doesn’t matter, you should have told me. I can’t have Turner out and about with a fairy god parent.”  
  
“Why?” the male fairy looked at his god child in shock.  
  
“Don’t you see he could wish he was richer than me!” he whined, and he rolled his eyes.  
  
“But that is against the rules.”  
  
Remy ignored him. “I wish his god parent was gone!”  
  
“Impossible, fairies cannot be wished away by other fairies, it is the oldest rule.”  
  
“Break it I want his god parent gone!” the black haired fairy gave him a stern look and Remy sighed in defeat. “Fine, but there must be a loop hole, I wish you to tell me!”  
  
Sighing he snapped his fingers and the rule book opened up and flipped to a section. Remy read it and smirked. “But Remy this rule there is a price, if you lose I won’t be our god parent anymore. I’ll become Timmy’s.”  
  
“Well I do have a plan, we’ll keep the duel as back up plan. If your so worried, then don’t lose!”  
  
-x-  
  
Timmy and Cosmo were called to his estate. When Juandissimo appeared he slicked his hair back and flew over to Cosmo, he started kissing his hand. “Oh Cosmo my green haired beauty, (kiss) you are so lovely, (kiss) oh how I have missed you! (kiss kiss kiss)”  
  
Cosmo pulled his hand away, and went to slap him but he zipped around. “Your god child is quite handsome as well.” He kissed both cheeks before trying to descend on the boy’s lips. A flash of light and the handsome fairy got zapped with lightning.  
  
His shirt burned off but a new one magically appeared. “Stay back from Timmy, you don’t have my forgiveness so don’t get flirty with me!”  
  
“Oh as feisty as ever, I still love that about you!”  
  
“Enough Juandissimo, we have business.” He glared at Timmy. “Alright Turner, how much for you to wish away your god parent?” he said whipping out a huge wad of cash.  
  
Without missing a beat Timmy slapped the money away. “I don’t get you Remy your rich, and have a god parent why are you so miserable?”  
  
“What’d you say?” he growled, glaring at Timmy.  
  
“I can’t be bought, Cosmo is more than my god parent, I love him and no amount of money will change that.” Cosmo smiled feeling his heart swell at the boy’s words.  
  
“Fine, then I will take him from you, I call Magical Duel!”  
  
They were called to Fairy World. Jorgen explained the rules, 3 events best 2 out of 3 wins, the loser loses the fairy and forgets they ever had him, while the winner gains the lost fairy.  
  
Timmy didn’t get why Juandissimo would go along with this, but it seemed Remy promised him he could have Cosmo if he won.  
  
He wasn’t gonna let Remy get away with this, if duel he must then duel he will!  
  
To be continued  
  
Chap 2 Arrogance and Loss


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 Arrogance and Loss  
  
Remy was so arrogant, the first challenge was rescuing the god child from a giant ape. The rich boy was first, the ape began shaking him about. “What are you doing fool save me!?” he shouted. Juandissimo tried and began playing a saucy tune he calmed the gorilla down, but ran out of time to save Remy.  
  
“The handsome fairy has failed to save his god child.” The crowd booed. “But he is still very sexy!” the crowd cheered and through roses at him.  
  
“This I can live with!” he said blowing kisses to the crowd, and even some at Cosmo.  
  
“You stupid fool, we lost the first round!” Remy shouted at him. “Of all the stupid actions!” the boy yelled and screamed but Juandissimo just took it.  
  
Timmy didn’t understand what his deal was, but he didn’t have time to worry about that. He was switched into the ape’s grip and began shaking about. “Put him down!” Cosmo said sternly, and the ape stopped shaking him. The green haired fairy smiled and made some bananas and traded them for Timmy.  
  
“You did it!” he cheered happily and hugged Cosmo tightly. Juandissimo looked on with jealousy, Timmy and Cosmo looked so happy.  
  
“The puny fairy has saved his god kid, now for the next round!”  
  
Timmy got to go first, he had to distract a human so Cosmo could extinguish a fire. He tried his best but there was something wrong with this guy. He failed and it was Remy’s turn, he threw a wad of cash and the guy chased after it like a slobbering dog.  
  
Juandissimo extinguished the fire, and they won the round.  
  
“Look Remy why don’t we call it quits, I don’t care if you have a god parent!”  
  
“But I care if you do!” Remy said glaring at Timmy. “I don’t get it, how can you be so happy? You’re parents ignore you just as much as mine, you don’t have any money, you are just an urchin yet you smile like you’re so happy!”  
  
Timmy couldn’t believe it. “It’s because I love Cosmo, and he loves me. That’s why, we are not gonna lose!” he said and walked away.  
  
‘Love? I’ll crush that love and drag you down you urchin!’  
  
The next round was a test of imagination. It was simple enough, all they had to do was wish to be some kind of mythical being or creature. Timmy got excited. “I wish I was an incubus…with two cocks!”  
  
In a flash of magic Timmy was changed into a sexy teen body, looking like Gah but he had black wings and claws and feet, and he had a thing long tail with a spade tip. His rippling muscles were something to drool over, but the two massive cocks standing tall and proud from his crotch had the whole crowd passing out from a massive nose bleed. Juandissimo couldn’t take his eyes away not only did his shirt rip off from the sexiness but his manhood ripped through his pants.  
  
“Ta da!” Gah incubus said with a wink. Even Jorgen was nursing a nose bleed from that one.  
  
“Tch, I don’t need imagination I got something better highly paid consultants.” He made a call and got the information. He ordered Juandissimo to change him, but the now naked and horny fairy was distracted. He was eyeing Timmy’s sexy body while pumping his thick fairy cock. “Juandissimo don’t let him distract you!”  
  
The macho fairy was too lost staring at the two huge manhoods, he worked his manhood faster as he licked his lips. Cosmo smirked, he knew what would distract Juandissimo, as manly and muscular as he was he had a muscle fetish and was also a size queen. ‘No doubt he is thinking about taking those two cocks in him right now.’  
  
Cosmo knew him well, he was so lost in his fantasy world he came shooting his load into the air.  
  
5…4…3…  
  
“Juandissimo you stupid fool do it now!”  
  
2…  
  
“Hurry up!”  
  
1…  
  
“Now!” he screamed and Juandissimo blasted him and changed him into a massive mythical beast. “Ha the best creative creature I win!”  
  
“You are wrong, the challenge was to use your imagination, you used someone else’s the sexy incubus is the winner!”  
  
“Yay!!!” the pair cheered and Remy shook in fury.  
  
“I’m sorry Remy, but I…” Slap!  
  
Everyone turned and saw that Remy had slapped Juandissimo. “You failure! You lost to that loser and made me lose to!”  
  
“That’s enough!” Jorgen said and snapped his fingers and Remy was gone. Juandissimo was placed with Timmy as another God Parent.  
  
“I look forward to working with you Cosmo.” He said and tried kissing the fairies hand again.  
  
“I still haven’t forgiven you, but maybe if you do a good job with Timmy it will help.”  
  
“Of course!” he said and he poofed next to Timmy. “What can I do for you?”  
  
“Okay, I wish Remy and his pairings could spend more time together.” The wish came as a surprise, but it was an honest and true wish. The macho fairy used his wand and ping the wish was granted.  
  
Their family cruise ship crashed on an island. They were able to spend more time together and the parents were even getting close to remember Remy’s name.  
  
“Guess I should change back now right?” he said and his fairy god parents eyed him with a blush.  
  
“There’s no rush sport, let’s head home for a bit of fun first!”  
  
“Okay!” he said with a laugh, Juandissimo, who has still been naked this whole time, was hard again and he noticed the hard on in Cosmo’s pants to.  
  
They poofed home for some fun, Juandissimo was really gonna like being Timmy’s god parent.  
  
Little did the boy know, things with Remy weren’t over, and he wasn’t the only one with a god parent!  
  
To be continued  
  
Chap 3 Fun and Wishes!


End file.
